A Matter Of Trust
by smileyfacer
Summary: Piper and Aerrow have finally confessed their love for each other; and all seem to be good and dandy. But, what will happen when our Sky Knight in a moment of weakness, crushes everything they both longed for?


I made a songfic not too long ago, with the song 'You Should've Said No', by the awesome Taylor Swift, and **Sapphearceskyy** suggested I should make it into a little story. So I decided to do that! Here comes the first chapter!

* * *

"_Piper, I have to talk with you about something.." _

_I turned over, and gazed into Aerrow's green eyes. _

"_What is it Aerrow?" I smiled, and started playing with a lock of his hair. His face was first happy, and smiling as whenever we were together, but he firmly grabbed my hand and held it down at the ground. The meadow we were laying in, with all the pretty green grass and flowers of all kinds, suddenly changed. I gasped as he rolled over, pinning me to the hard ground of the Wastelands. Volcanoes sputtered out lava to the left and right, and when I glanced to my right, I noticed we were very close to the edge of the hot earth we were laying on. _

"_Aerrow, what is this?" I asked with a shivering voice, and I felt my eyes burning of the scorching dust flying through the air. He smoothly traced his fingers down my jaw, and I gritted my teeth, trying to jerk my face away from the touch, that used to make me shiver with delight. It didn't this time. _

"_I'm so sorry Piper. Don't get me wrong, I love you so much.. But, I was weak. For just a moment, and everything crashed. I'm sorry.." _

_My skin began to crawl, and I heard the sound of a skimmer closing in. I tried to look up at it, and I felt Aerrow's grip of me loosen, the louder the noise would get. Finally, I saw the skimmer, with a masked woman upon it. It looked like I had seen it before, but it seemed totally strange too. When the female took of the helmet, a huge knot formed in my stomach. Now I knew where I had seen the female, and the skimmer before. She walked over with a sad face, but lightened up as Aerrow let me go, walking towards her. When they closed in on each other, their lips met in a hungry and greedy kiss, and I looked away in disgust. There was no love in that, just passion and lust. Not like what our kisses had been like. When the girl faced me, I felt tears of anger and despair pushing on. _

"_Hello Piper." the voice said. The british accent was something I could remember anywhere, and I got up._

"_Hello, traitor." I replied and jerked my chin forward. _

"_Piper, listen to me. This is not what I wanted." Aerrow pleaded and walked towards me. _

_I looked down at my own two feet. We had been together for quite awhile now. Almost 4 months I think, at this moment I forgot. I usually kept track of such things, but right now, my mind were somewhere else. Somehow, I managed to muster all my wrath, anger, and grief at the one who I was supposed to love. When I looked up to his green eyes I loved so much, I said one sentence._

"_You should've said no.." _

_Then I pushed his arms away from me, and just as I did, they both changed. I shielded my eyes as they transformed from what I thought was my friend and lover, to my worst enemies. Or, Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis, but they had changed._

_Dark Ace had Aerrow's red hair and green eyes, and Cyclonis had Starling's more purple hair and green eyes. _

"_I never lose.." _

"Gah!"

I looked around, and let out a big sigh of relief when I remembered where I was. In my room. On the Condor. With Aerrow. He had obviously been awake longer than me, since he had turned our little night light on, and handed me a towel . I accepted it with gratitude.

"Another one?" he asked, and sat on the bed.

I nodded and placed the towel around me, to dry up the sweat on my body.

"It's like you've done three hours of intensive training with me. What was it about this time?"

_As always, about us._

"Nothing special. Just monsters." I replied and sighed a little.

"Want me to check under the bed for ya?" he asked and leaned over the bed, lifting up the covers. He then smiled at me.

"Nope, no monsters. Come here you."

I smiled and threw the towel at the floor, now that I was dry. Aerrow laid back, and let me cuddle up to his warm chest.

"Want me to leave the light on?" he whispered in my ear as I got myself comfortable.

"Please.." I whispered back, and he nodded.

Nothing could calm me down better than the beat of his heart. I don't know why, but it made me feel so safe. For awhile, I just laid there, listening to his heart. I felt his breath getting slower, and more relaxing than mine, and I began to calm down myself. It didn't last long before I thankfully passed on to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
